Trying Something New
by blossomdreams
Summary: Hinata and Naruto plays out one of her naughtier daydreams one night. Mature fic with some fluff at the end.


Hello back with one of my last entries for NH smut month on tumblr. I'll go post my tumblr on my main page so you can send requests or talk to me there! It's pretty random though so warning about that. Originally I planned for Kurama to appear at the end, but who knows I'll probably make another one shot with Naruto and Kurama having some fun with Hinata. That's always a possibility. ^^

Anyway let's begin!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

Hinata shivered, her hips trembled a bit from the finger that trailed down her stomach and sent heat through her body. She opened her eyes and caught Naruto's gaze, his normally blue eyes darken with lust as his warm hands rubbed her hips. Hinata could barely catch her breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck and called his name in a breathless whisper. Naruto moaned softly as he nuzzled her cheek. "Hinata…are you sure?"

Hinata nodded as she pressed a kiss against his lips, nearly desperate with the need that passed through her body. "Yes…yes…I trust you…please…" She begged as her fingers tangled in his hair.

Naruto groaned and rocked a bit against her, loving the moan that left her lips. "Alright, do you remember our word?"

"It's eggplant." Hinata said softly.

Naruto smiled and pressed quick kiss against her lips. "Yep, ready?"

Hinata returned it and linked their fingers together. "Ready."

Naruto squeezed her hand as he closed his eyes. Hinata watched as the whiskers deepened across his cheeks and his nails extended out into claws. She remembered when she asked Naruto if he could use some of Kurama's charka when they wanted to do something a little naughtier. Hinata read that adding something new in the bedroom would be exciting. She was sure the book didn't mention a fox demon, but it was still new.

Naruto always tried to steer the conversation the other way, until they talked about it one night. It took many talks, reassurances, and late night cuddles to get Naruto and Kurama on the same page. Hinata had put the suggestion in the back of her mind for a few days, until Naruto surprised her with the suggestion that night, she nearly pulled his clothes off in her eagerness to try it.

Naruto was a little nervous about it, but he trusted Kurama and their control. He liked having another way to get Hinata make those lovely moans. He didn't like getting constantly teased by Kurama though.

Naruto let out a breath as he opened his eyes to reveal the fox like silts and red pupils. He grinned, showing off the fangs, as he nuzzled her cheek again. "Good?"

Hinata smiled as she placed her hand against his cheek. "Good."

Naruto grinned and leaned down to lightly run his fangs against her neck while his claws grazed her skin. Hinata writhed under him with a wanton moan. His touch always sent pleasure through her, but the claws and fangs added a slightly different edge to it. Something that she couldn't describe though loved very much. Naruto felt the same way, everything going through him felt enhanced. He could pick up every sweet sound she made, her sweet scent, and the way she moved against him felt wonderful.

Naruto moaned and rubbed his nose against her neck. "You smell so good, you know?"

Hinata panted as her fingers slid through his hair. "Hahh…I do?"

"Yes…so good…" Naruto rubbed her neck again with a soft growl before he kissed down her neck. "You smell even better down here…" He purred as he kissed down her stomach and rubbed her hips.

"Naruto…oh…" Hinata panted as she looked down at the red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of their bedroom. Her hips shook in anticipation from the lips that kissed down to her heat. Her breath caught when he lightly dragged his claws down her stomach while his tongue dipped into her navel. She felt so hot, so wet, she couldn't stop writhing against him. To see this animalistic side of him made her want to pull him up and kiss him. She didn't have the heart to stop him now though.

Naruto settled in between her legs as he looked up at her and licked his lips. "You smell really good I could just eat you up…"

Hinata shook her head as a few strands landed on her face. "I wouldn't taste good."

Naruto chuckled before he slowly trailed his tongue along her heat with a low moan. "Mmm, I beg to differ…you taste good…really good…" He groaned as he lapped at her again before he pushed his tongue inside her. Hinata writhed hard against him, her fingers slid through his hair while he moved his tongue inside her. She wanted him to move his tongue faster, not lick her in such a slow, teasing way. Hinata nearly pressed her face against the pillow at that thought. Naruto loved to tease her, though maybe she could tease him back a bit.

"Ahh…please…Hokage-sama…" She whispered. When he slowed down, she looked to see what happened when she shivered at the hunger in those red eyes and that smirk on his lips.

"Again…say it again…" Naruto whispered as he teased her clit with his tongue.

Hinata arched against him and lightly scratched against the sheets. "Hahh…Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head as he continued to tease her with his tongue. "What you said before…say it again…"

Hinata moaned from the slight command in his voice as she pulled against the sheets. "Ohh…Ho…Hokage-sama…please…"

Naruto groaned, he placed Hinata's legs on his shoulders and placed his head back in between her legs. He grabbed her hips, being mindful of his claws, and pushed his tongue deep inside her. The loud moan that left her lips was such a lovely sound. Naruto wanted to pin her to the bed, and hear more moans echo around their room. He loved the way her hips would shake when he licked her clit, the fingers in his hair, and the pink on her cheeks. He couldn't get enough.

Naruto knew she was close when her breath hitched and she rocked faster against him. He moved up to suck on her clit and didn't let up on it. Hinata's moans rose higher as she arched her back and tightened the fingers in his hair. She rocked faster against him, her breasts bounced with each movement and she placed both hands in his hair. She inched closer and closer, until she came with a soft cry of his name.

Naruto groaned as his tongue lapped up her pleasure that passed through her body. He started to let up when Hinata slowed down and leaned back against the bed. She stared at the ceiling as she caught her breath and gave a soft laugh. "W-Wow…that…wow…"

Naruto chuckled as he slid up her body and kissed her cheek. "Yeah it was wow."

Hinata giggled and rubbed her cheek against his own. She leaned back with a warm smile. "Thank you for trying this with me. I worried that I was being too pushy about it." She rubbed his cheek while she watched as the red in his eyes disappeared to his familiar blue ones and his whiskers grew less define.

Naruto leaned into her hand with a soft hum. "You're welcome. You weren't being pushy, I liked how you had something you wanted to do and told me about it. I love hearing your daydreams, you know?"

"I'll make sure to remember that." Hinata whispered. They may have been together for a year now, but his genuine statements would catch her off guard sometimes. To be able to voice her opinions so freely, after coming from the compound, always made her so happy.

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and pressed soft kisses along her cheek. He moved down her neck before he kissed back up to her ear. Hinata sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't openly admit it, but she loved the way Naruto couldn't keep his hands off her. She did the same whenever they were together. Hinata couldn't help it, he was always so warm and made the cutest faces when she found a new tickle spot.

Naruto nibbled a bit on her lobe and placed his hands on her hips. "Hinata, can I tell you one of my daydreams?"

Hinata nodded. She leaned into his kisses with a soft hum. "Of course, you can, what is it?"

Naruto grinned before he turned them on the bed where Hinata was on top. Hinata squeaked when she settled in his lap. She giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Is this a clue?"

"Yep!" Naruto rubbed her hips and rocked up against her. "I'd love for you to ride me _Mrs. Uzumaki_ …"

Hinata giggled softly, she wouldn't tire from hearing that. She leaned forward and pressed her breasts against his chest as she trailed a finger down his chest. "I'd love to Hokage-sama…"

Naruto placed his hand behind her head, he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. He deepened the kiss with a groan as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked forward to exploring their daydreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

I might be pushing it with this one, but I tamed it down to what was in my head. Thanks for reading and you'll be seeing me again soon. I'm going to spend the time I have in college to finish some things, so I can make room for new ones!

I'll go before I ramble again.

See you!


End file.
